the iron sword
by detrametal
Summary: feudal japan style AU. the dragon slayers are a samurai mercenary group under orders to guard the four who might be next in line for the throne...please R&R one shot for now, favorable reviews may add more chapters


AU feudal Japan style all the yukatas and stuff. Oh, Edolas (style) Wendy. hello at this point this is all i got. if i get favorable reviews i might add more chapters...

* * *

Levy, Lucy, Juvia and the large human named Pantherlily stared at Emperor Makarov in open disbelief. Pantherlily was the first to recover "I'm sorry did you say the Dragon legion was going to protect us? The mercenary group that _Dragon Legion_?!" Makarov grinned.

"Yes, the Dragon Legion that destroyed the Marble City and it's great wall, and stopped the Mongol Horde" in a quieter tone he continued "and the one's who have my grandson…" all chattering stopped.

The Royal cousins rendered mute, nodded and bowed their way out of the throne room. However as soon as they were out the four of them busted out into a meaningless tangle of words and screams. Pantherlily, the most mature got the hens under control, "STOP!" his command was heeded. "Now why don't you approve? We couldn't be safer…"

Juvia snorted, "why does the Emperor think we need to be protected?"

Pantherlily snorted right back "Oh, I don't know possibly because one of us is next in line for the THRONE?"

Levy growled "but still those heathens?"

Pantherlily rolled his eyes "Since I AM the imperial general I could regale you with how no matter the job they always get it done with little to no property damage or casualties?"

Lucy finally spoke up "I think it's romantic! Four mercenaries protecting the four in line for the throne…even Lily could get some love…although it would be man to man…" Her eyes glazed over as Levy drooled a bit.

A very disturbed Lily countered with "why would that be? One of them is a woman…" Lucy and Levy felt just so crestfallen…

Juvia raised an eyebrow "Juvia thought you never met them"

"I haven't but I do know something about them"

* * *

In a tavern in southern part of the country.

the rowdy rough and tumble tavern rocked back and forth from the music and general rough-housing although one corner table was rather quiet…er…in comparison.

Around said round table a spiky pink head, a yellow spiky head and a veil of midnight blue looked at a black ponytail. The owners of said pink hair questioned the owner of said black hair, "So Boss, what's the next job? Oh, oh does it involve blowing something up! Oh, oh I got it I _has_ to have pulling a ninja and sneaking into somewhere!" the yellow hair rolled his eyes, the midnight giggled behind a seemingly dainty hand while the black put his boots on the table and raised a sake glass to his mouth with one hand.

Natsu whipped his head to Laxus and Wendy than back to Gajeel and fidgeted as Gajeel took his time.

After ten minutes Gajeel spoke "what do you guys know about the Four Cousins of the Sun?"

Silence met the question, everyone knew of the Cousins, the members of the royal family that would be next in line to receive the Throne of the Heavens. Although, there was a catch, four children were chosen but no one but the Emperor knew who was going to be the successor.

Wendy gasped "_PLEASE _tell me were not going to _assassinate them?!" her terror was written all over her face. _

_Laxus laughed "Naw, gramps would never let that happen"_

_Gajeel smirked at his adopted family. One grandson of the Emperor, one daughter of Porlyusica the greatest healer in the land and one son of the man who invented fireworks. Yup, what a bunch. _

_Gajeel partook of another drink while the others battled it out amongst themselves until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see his blue haired friend and his platinum blond girlfriend behind him. He pulled his feet off the table and stood up and motioned for both to sit. _

_As Happy sat and pulled Carla into his lap where she huffed and blushed he started "the horses are fine" he turned to each of the three still bickering "Igneel wants more fire oats, Grandeeney, wants more sky apples and Sansai want some more thunder grass." Happy and Carla were the undisputed king and queen of horse care. In fact many people wonder if they can talk to the horses, Gajeel however knows they can. Happy looked to Gajeel with a huge grin while Carla had a small smirk "and Metalicana told us to, and I quote, 'quit your bitchin' and bring me some iron sake'" and everyone at the table burst out in peals of laughter, from Wendy a light airy sound, Natsu a rambunctious guffaw, Laxus a deep throaty chuckle. The couple had a duet of Happy's snort and Carla's bell. Gajeel rumbled his gravely amusement and leaned onto his hands that were now resting on the back of Happy and Carla's chair._

_After the chuckles faded Gajeel started "Our next mission is to protect the Four, one on one, until the successor is chosen" the others were all business now and they nodded and looked over the briefing scroll Gajeel handed them._

* * *

_The Legion fell to into position as Emperor Makarov entered. On one knee and one foot with the left fist on the ground and the right on the heart with heads down. Makarov mused aloud "Laxus when did you ever kneel?"_

_They all stood and Laxus countered with a good natured "When did you get so lecherous?" the guards in the room gasped and started moving forward menacingly until they heard Makarov bust out laughing. _

_Once Makarov could breath he made certain the guards saw these people as his own children…or grandchildren. Makarov led the six into a courtyard where the Four awaited. Both sides sized each other up._

_The only male royal was almost as tall as Gajeel with short black hair all around except for a long black braid down to his sash. From his bearing, his emotionless façade and his crescent scar Gajeel guessed him to be the Imperial General Pantherlily. His clothes were the army colors, forest green with a orange sash. He was proven right as Pantherlily stepped forward and introduced himself before rushing Laxus with the others of the Four. To be fair Laxus did cut an astonishing figure, his yellow yukata had black lightning bolts around the hems, the pattern matching his scar. The orange sash was the same color as his eyes and caused more than one passing woman to pause for a moment. He looked every inch the grandson of the Emperor._

_Makarov let his grandson get mobbed for a moment before he shouted "alright introduce yourselves to the others before they think you're a bunch of scoundrels!"_

_The only blond stepped forward. Her white garb had a blue cross in the middle and a matching sash. Her bouncy bubbly mood reminded Gajeel of a bouncing rabbit "Hey, I'm Lucy" she said with a smile._

_The short blue haired one stepped forward and bowed politely her orange yukata and purple head band and sash cut a very graceful figure " You may call me Levy"_

_The final of the four was the taller blue haired woman, her attire was very dark blue with black trim and sash. Her cold eyes stared beyond them and her voice sounded dead "Juvia" by way of introduction. _

_Makarov gestured to Laxus's friends._

_Pantherlily watched as the couple stepped forward, the guy had blue hair and a big infectious grin, his yukata was a gray that told of hard work yet gave him a above average bearing, he bowed low "hello! My name is Happy. Pleased to meet you". the woman had platinum blond hair much like the chef siblings but that was the only similarity. Where the three were warm and personable this one was cold and aloof. Her yukata was the same as Happy's and her intro was short and pointed "Carla-Happy's Girlfriend" and she stepped back into the line with the other four friends of hers._

_A tall rather busty woman in a yukata that matched her midnight hair stepped forward and bowed murmuring just loudly enough "Wendy, I look forward to our time together" she lifted her head and smiled. Her canines caught his attention, he had heard of this, all in the legion went to a great extent to lengthen and sharpen these teeth._

_The pink head stepped forward in a black yukata with orange trim and crossed his arms and snorted with a smile and boomed "The Great Natsu at your service!" leading the females of the Four to cover their ears._

_The final man was an enigma. He wasn't wearing a yukata but an odd get up consisting of black pants that seemed too large except at the waist and ankles, the pants had overlapping circular plates of leather and iron in the front from the waist to the knee. His upper body was covered by an iron gray second skin with a full right sleeve and no left one. His right shoulder had a pauldron consisting of more iron plates from his shoulder down to his elbow. He also had bolts driven through his arms and face. For his intro he placed his feet shoulder width and clasped his arms behind his back and nodded. Laxus stated with admiration "Gajeel the Captain of the Legion" Gajeel then snapped his right fist over his heart and inclined his head. _

_The three female Cousins went to the stable for their early morning ride followed by the Horse people (cats) and the non-Gajeel samurai. _

_Makarov gestured Gajeel and Pantherlily to him as the guards brought forth a table with several copies of several maps. "Now I'm trusting you to protect my home and my people" the Emperor charged Gajeel. He nodded and looked to the map. _

* * *

_Hours later the rest of the groups showed up and saw the three around the table. _

_Natsu, with all the tact of a nuclear bomb, yelled "So what's the scoop boss man?" Gajeel waved them away and the slayers nodded and proceeded with the Cousins to the food hall._

_Snapped out of his tactical speech Pantherlily's curiosity got the better of him "Gajeel who was the captain before you?"_

_Gajeel didn't look up from the map "no one. I started the Legion."_

_Lily looked at him like he was crazy "But the history of the Legion is over a hundred years old!"_

_Gajeel just smirked, eyes still on the map "My five hundred and thirty-seventh birthday is on the winter solstice."_

* * *

_Levy, Lucy and Juvia stared at Laxus in disbelief , Levy was the first to think again "you can't be the youngest! Your twenty-three!"_

_Laxus raised a brow and repeated "I'm the youngest, Carla's next at a hundred and twenty-four. Wendy at two thirty, Happy at two forty four, Natsu at two fifty six. Gajeel is by far the oldest at five thirty seven." the rest of the Legion laughed at the Cousin's uncomprehending stares._

_Wendy took pity on the girls and explained "To be in the Legion you have to be selected. Gajeel started by trying to find out what made himself different than everyone around him, extremely long life amongst other things. When he did he looked for those traits in others. And thus the Legion was born!" she beamed triumphantly._

_Levy looked at the couple and asked "What about them? They don't fight"_

_Natsu answered with a slightly irritated look "So what?! Just 'cause they don't fight makes them unfit for service or something!?" by this time his irritation turned into full blown anger as he stood and Wendy pulled him from standing back to sitting._

_When Natsu's breathing slowed down Laxus continued "Both Carla and Happy have the traits but would rather not fight, and believe it or not, there is more to a Legionnaire's life than fighting. Those two are beyond invaluable." The group settled into peaceful conversation until Lily poked his head in and motioned them into the Throne room._

* * *

_Makarov looked at those settled in front of him and grinned "to best protect you all, I have decided that the Legionnaire assigned to you will live in the room right across the hall from you. Oh, Happy, Carla your room is right next to mine" Happy looked nervous, but Makarov reassured him with a smile only a grandpa could give._

_The six were in a stunned silence before a torrent of words came out. From the Cousins Gajeel was bombarded with "Why do they have to be so close?"_

_From the Legionnaires "we get a room to ourselves!?" with glazed over eyes and huge smiles._

_Lucy had to ask "You guys never had a room for each person?"_

_Laxus shook his head "a room per person is rare as a Legionnaire."_

_Wendy shuddered and whispered "the shipping vessel" and all the Legion save Gajeel shook._

_Gajeel shot back with a "pansies" and a smirk_

_To which Natsu replied "all six of us in a broom closet for three months? That was Hell"_

_The groups looked at each other. This was gonna get interesting._


End file.
